


The Cook and the Bodyguard

by DarkKushi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Engagement, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKushi/pseuds/DarkKushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a wonderful dinner for Tashigi on her birthday her best friend Zoro was casually relaxing when he heard an ominous sound come from outside his apartment. To his surprise it was the same shit cook from the restaurant he has taken his friend to. After a series of events he decides to take Sanji up to his apartment to stitch him up, little did either know a simple act would lead to a much bigger one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cook and the Bodyguard

Zoro is tired from working for the past 48 hours, also hungry as his stomach states by making the noise of a baby whale calling out to its mother. As he’s walking home he stops by this restaurant that just opened very close to his home; it looks very high class from the outside, velvet rope along the doors, neatly trimmed bushes on either side of the entrance, a valet and it’s about two stories high. He takes a quick peek inside to see if it had a dress code and just to his luck it did. All you saw were men and woman in nothing other than suits, tuxedos or expensive dresses and he was definitely not dressed to enter. He wore black jeans that were now ripped on his knee’s a white t-shirt with blood stains, most of it not his, and a pair of black army boots. On his way home from the train station he saw a group of gangsters trying to rob a teenager no older than 15, the boy was scared and Zoro just had to help.

The wind rustled and his ear-rings began to chime, he felt a chill run down his spine; he had given his black leather jacket to the boy after his got ripped up by the gangsters. So he turned on his heels and made his way home. He wants to shower more than anything so he makes his way to the bathroom, undressing himself as he goes along, the bloody t-shirt was thrown onto the floor of his living room, he would pick it up and put it in the wash in the morning, he begins to unbutton his jeans as he stops in front of the mirror of his bathroom, he looked horrible; his lip was cut right at the middle, he had new tiny scars on his arms and chest, here he was all but glad that they didn’t hit him near the scar he got while fighting a guy named Mihawk that ran diagonally from his right hip to his left shoulder (roughly smaller than that), it still hurt sometimes but thanks to his Doctor and close friend Chopper he was fixed right up.

"It’ll wash off" he thought to himself. After a long hot shower he went into the kitchen and heated up some food he still had in the fridge, ate it and drank a good chilled beer then made his way to bed, tomorrow was his day off and his friend Tashigi’s birthday, maybe he’ll take her to that new restaurant. "Shit… I forgot what it’s called…" This was his last thought as he drifted off to sleep.

After waking up at noon he phones his friend and made the arrangements; he made his way down to the restaurant, the name still unknown to him. Arriving at the door he looks at the sign he failed to notice and it said in bold, italic lettering “The Baratie”, it had a nice name. He made his way inside and to the receptionist, to his luck there was still an opening for the night, a table by the window which he thought was perfect. After booking it he went home to wrap Tashigi’s present, a miniature sword, a replica of a cursed sword she was fascinated by. Their friendship bloomed through their love of swords, so it was only natural that she deserved this rare collector’s item. It was the last one still available for purchase.

It was 7:30 p.m when his doorbell rang, that was her. He opened the door wearing his straight leg suit pants and a white dress shirt, he throws on a tie around his neck, she’d tie it for him because Zoro could never get it right. Grabbing his jacket and tossing it over his shoulder he opened the door. As soon as Zoro laid eyes on Tashigi he was stunned, he’d never seen her look this feminine before. She wore a long black gown, strapless with a small pearl necklace around her neck; her black hair was loose and falling down her shoulders which were almost strange to see because she always wore it in a bun. Zoro gave her a quick smile and before any words were exchanged Tashigi fixed his tie and laughed.

"You could never do this right."  
“That’s why I have you. And you look stunning Tashigi, happy birthday.” He smiled and gave her a soft hug, then took her by the hand and led her down to the restaurant.  
“How did you find the Baratie? And how do you know the way there?” she laughed mocking his lack of direction.  
“It’s just down the road from my house; I found it on the way from the train station. Which as you know is just walk down the road… in a straight line. Stop laughing!!”  
“I’m sorry it’s just fun to mess with you.”

After a few more minutes of chit chat the waiter came with the menus, Zoro ordered a steak and a bottle of sake and Tashigi ordered the grilled salmon with roasted potatoes and cranberry sauce, it all looked delicious. They ate and talked and drank the night away, the green haired man told her about his last jobs as a body guard and she told him one of the biggest news that happened to her. “Smoker asked me to marry him.” Zoro almost spat out his sake and chocked on his steak, he was surprised but happy for her because she’s been waiting for a proposal from him for almost two years.

"That’s great, I’m so happy for you! how did he do it?" she told him how it went then showed him her ring, with one of the biggest diamonds the man had ever seen, it went perfect with her, a tough exterior but a very delicate piece he thought. The waiter came to their table, "Congratulations mrs. This bottle of champagne is a gift from our head Chef and he wishes you two the best." Zoro laughed at this and explained to him that He wasn’t the one his friend was going to marry and asked him to call the Chef, and so the waiter made his way to the kitchen. The green haired man began to look around the restaurant and saw that they were the only to people there and that it was past midnight, they had shut the place down.

Just as they were getting ready to leave a tall man appeared from the kitchen, he had blonde hair covering half of his face, a cigarette between his lips, he wore a white chef’s shirt and black pants and black shoes, but the feature of this that mostly stood out was that his eyebrows were curled. As the Chef approached him he read the name tag on his shirt, it said “Sanji”.

"Chef, the meal was great and thank you for the champagne even though I’m not the one getting married."  
“Forgive me for that.” When he saw Tashigi his black, neutral expression changed to that one of a love-sick donkey. “Oh what a beautiful woman you are, it’s such a shame you’re getting married or I would’ve been your prince and you my princess!!” Zoro nearly punched Sanji for that remark; instead he got up, grabbed Tashigi by the hand and walked out of the Baratie.

When they reached Zoro’s house the black haired woman gave him a quick hug and thanked him for everything. He removed his clothes and was now in his boxers sitting in front of his TV; skimming through the channels he came across his favourite movie, and to his luck it was just beginning, an old samurai movie shot in 1954, Seven Samurai, he’s seen this movie so many times that he could say the lines at the exact time as the actors. Half way through the film he was dosing off to sleep when he heard a loud crash that seemed to be the trash can outside his house, out of pure instinct he threw on a pair of pants and an unzipped hoodie and ran barefoot down the stairs taking just his house keys in his pocket. As he got downstairs he saw the blond chef from the Baratie, Sanji, laying on the trash can now toppled over the floor, he was bleeding from his nose and had a black eye. Getting closer he saw that the cook had a stab wound on his arm that bled through his blue shirtsleeve, that needed to be taken care of as soon as possible or it would fester and infect. The blond was knocked out, it was probably a surprise attack; Zoro picked him up over his shoulder and took him to his house, getting inside the house he locked the door and placed the cook on his couch, undressin the blond and bringing a pair of blue track suit pants from his bedroom dresser he put them on Sanji. 

Going to the kitchen to boil some water and soon after making his way into the bathroom to get alcohol, his needle and thread to sow the blonde up; the water boiler gave a quick ding to indicate that the water was hot enough so Zoro grabbed the things he needed in the bathroom and went into the kitchen, the blond was waking up and grunting in pain; as Zoro poured the water into a small bowl he decided he had to explain the to his guest why he was there  
“I heard you getting knocked out and falling onto the trash can, I brought you here because you have a stab wound on your right arm that needs to be sown or else you could die from infection.”  
“You’re that guy from the Baratie aren’t you?”  
“Yeah.” The green haired man grabbed a cloth and went to meet his guest “Do you mind?”  
“N-no… I guess it’s okay.” Zoro dabbed the cloth in the water and wiped the blood off from around his nose “It’s not broken.” he said to try and sound reassuring in that awkward situation. Dabbing another spot of the cloth he passed it on his chest that had a few bruises. And his chest was magnificent, perfectly sculpted abs and a fair complexion which made a perfect contrast with his darker skin. Sanji was awfully quiet but his eyes were fixed on Zoro, on his hand wiping away the blood and the bruises. “I’m going to clean and sow your arm ok? It will hurt so just grab onto my shoulder.” In that moment he had looked at Sanji’s soft blue eyes and they were locked in that gaze for a few seconds until the blond broke the silence with a shaky “O-okay”. Zoro shifted so that he could reach his guests arm more comfortably, cleaned the blood off so gently as to try and not hurt him. He reached for the little plastic bottle of alcohol and sprayed some on the cloth and on his arm, just above the wound. As it ran down his arm it began to sting and Sanji hissed in pain, grabbed onto Zoro’s shoulder tight “what the hell moss-head!?” With no reply the green headed man placed the alcohol drenched cloth on top of the wound, the blond hissed more intensely and squeezed harder onto his hosts shoulder. “That hurt!” he protested but Zoro kept pressing the alcohol into the sound “I need to kill the bacterium that’s already gone inside. It’s going to hurt more now so try not to be a little girl about this!” He said as he placed down the cloth and grabbed the needle and thread. The moments when Zoro sewed up the wound seemed like the longest 10 minutes in both their lives, the green headed man was trying so hard to not hurt the blond and the blond was trying to not show what little pain he felt.

When it was all over Zoro grabbed his band aid and wrapped it around Sanji’s tricep which was where the cut was. “Thank you.” he said with a slight smile, looking around the house he found the kitchen and was compelled to do something for the man who just helped him “Anything you feel like eating? How about a sandwich?” he said getting up and making his way to the kitchen. “Yeah that would be nice, but you shouldn’t be moving much.” he tried to protest but was waved off with Sanji shrugging his shoulder. 5 minutes later he had a BLT sandwich and a beer in his hand, also he had a half-naked blond man sitting next to him. They ate and talked a bit about their work, Zoro explained how he knew how to sow someone up due to his job as a body guard and Sanji told him about his passion for cooking. As they were talking Sanji started to doze off, he stubbled the blond to his bedroom and laid him on his bed, just before he could step out the door he heard the blond “Stay.. please” Zoro obeyed and laid on the bed besides him, right then Sanji crawled to be next to him, sat up and decided to place his head on his chest, “do you mind?” the body guard was stiff for a while but nodded no with his head, when he felt the blonds soft hair against his bare chest he loosened up and wrapped his arms around the blond, this was probably the time to tell him about his sexual orientation, “uh, Sanji I’m gay” he felt the cook smile on his chest “and I’m bisexual”. That was all Zoro needed to throw the blond on his back and start to kiss him, Sanji returned the kiss with as much passion as the other man, Zoro’s hands were on Sanji’s hair and the blond had his hands on Zoro’s back, one above and the other below his hoodie, feeling the man’s muscles made Sanji want more.

They fought for dominance in the kiss but Zoro ended up winning as Sanji finally allowed his tongue to enter his mouth, passing through his lips and scrapping on his teeth. The blond let out a groan from the back of his throat and Zoro wanted to hear that sound again, he moved his lips from the blonds and moved to his neck and shoulders, Sanji started to squirm underneath him rubbing the erection bulged in his pants against the other mans, he moved his hands onto Zoro’s shoulders and removed the jacket, Zoro threw it onto the floor and kissed the man’s chest, teasing his nipples with his tongue. Sanji shuddered and wrapped his legs around the other man’s waist and pulled him closer as he grinded against his hard cock. Sanji managed to throw Zoro off him to the side, he got on top of him and began kissing and biting his neck as well, he wasn’t expecting Zoro’s reaction; his face got darker as he blushed, his lips were parted and gasping, his dark eyes were semi-closed, he looked so vulnerable. Sanji made his way down to the man’s pants and pulled them off along with his boxers, taking the cook’s member into his mouth Zoro let out a moaning sound filled with pleasure, moving his hands to Sanji’s hair, taking a handful in his fist, the blond smiles around his cock and began to suck faster, Zoro hissed “S-sanji don’t, I’ll c-cum” and the cook did just the opposite, he sucked harder and faster almost begging him to cum. He pressed his tongue against the bodyguards cock as he sucked on his shaft, torturing the other man to the point he found his release. Zoro looked stunned, he’d never finished that fast before from a blow-job. Sanji had a very proud grin on his face, moving towards lips and giving them a kiss, he then whispered into the kiss “I’m going to fuck you now” and all the green haired man could do was moan and removed the bottle of lube that was at his bedside table and hand it to the blond. He maneuverered out of his pants and boxers then rubbed some of the scented liquid onto his cock, and a bit on Zoro’s ass, Zoro over so he was on his knees, Sanji slid into the other man and he moaned, the tightening sensation around his cock was almost enough to get him over the edge. He thrusted into the tanned skin man, not holding anything back; he thrusted fast and hard, gripping onto his wait making Zoro moan louder and louder each time. Zoro’s sounds were making him lose it, he wanted to find his release as fast as possible; he spanked Zoro’s ass and fucked him harder, with a few more thrusts Zoro came again, doing something Sanji could never have expected, he moaned out his name and that made Sanji lose it, he came inside the body guard and they both toppled on the bed. Sanji shifted out of the man and lay on his chest “We should do this again” he said and all Zoro did was smile and drift to sleep, Sanji doing the same after a quick cigarette.


End file.
